


Together We Go (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, First Meetings, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Twelve: We’re neighbors and I just got locked out of my apartment. I was baking that will if I don’t get there quick.Remus probably should’ve taken his keys.





	Together We Go (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> title from oh miss believer by top
> 
> i realised how bad i'm doing at this challenge because most of them are shitty drabbles but i'm having fun writing them so

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Remus’s voice echoed quietly through the floor as his hands padded his jean pockets, his sweater and singlet underneath containing no pockets for him to further look into. He slumped against the wall opposite his apartment door and held his hands over his eyes, taking several deep breaths to keep himself in control. To not let the anxiety overwhelm him, which took him a moment, before he was able to look at the apartment door again.

He had cookies baking, which would be done right about now, so he had to get in there before they burnt or even worse. But how was he suppose to? The landlord was long asleep by now, twilight seeping through the windows of the hall for him to see. Fortunately, that allowed him to see when someone walked down the hall to him. Remus instantly recognized the man as his neighbour, shorter than him with tattoos and long black hair, seeming to have a permanent smirk on his lips with shining grey eyes.

He saw Remus and stopped. “Are you alright?”

Remus didn’t lose his cool easily, pointing faintly to the direct of the door in front of him. “I locked myself out.”

He watched as his neighbour, who he didn’t know the name of, moved his hands up to his hair (which was in a bun constantly, like now), hair loosening before falling over the man’s shoulders as he pulled multiple pins out. Remus watched in slight shock as the male walked over to his door and effortlessly unlocked it with a bobby pin. A fucking bobby pin.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” He blurted out, watching as the stranger smirk to him when the door opened.

“You’re welcome, then,” he said with that smirk, continuing to walk on to his apartment door next to his, sending a wink to Remus before he disappeared behind his door. Remus had stood where he was at for moments longer, before a burning smell filled his senses and he raced into his apartment.

“Fuck!”


End file.
